Moto Chargers
The Moto Chargers are miniature bikes used by Moto Rider and Mech Rider in conjunction with their belt, the Moto Driver. Some Moto Chargers enhance Moto Rider's current form with a Signal Change. Unlike Auto Rider's Tire Changes, Moto Rider's Signal Changes are nowhere near as flashy, and the Signals just appear on Moto Rider's Signa Advent. It is currently unknown if Mech Rider is also capable of Signal Changes as well. Signal Changes also influence his Tire Blaster with different shooting capabilities depending on how many times the Moto Driver's Boost Ignition button is hit. Much like how Auto Chargers grant their users immunity to Time Shifts, Moto Chargers can also do the same. Similar to Dash, Axel and Chase don't need to carry one in a Time Shift due to their immunity to them. Form Change Chargers Moto Rider's Chargers *'Mach': Allows Moto Rider to transform into his default form. *'Deadheat': A Moto/Auto Charger hybrid that allows Moto Rider to transform into Heat Mode, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Deadheat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Jackie still tried to complete it, but got sidetracked by personal problems. Later, it was completed by Ernie. Usage of Deadheat carries the risk of turning the Moto Rider System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Moto Rider with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Deadheat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. Usage of Deadheat can also enable its user to resist Super Shifts, but with a drawback of the user's enhanced capabilities being restricted. Signalmach.png|Mach Charger Shift Dead Heat Incomplete.png|Deadheat Charger (incomplete) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat open.png|Deadheat Charger (Sidecar Mode) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat.png|Deadheat Charger (Auto Charger Mode) Mech Rider's Chargers *'Warrior': Allows Mech Rider to transform into his default form. Signalmagarl.png|Turn Charger Signalkaksarn.png|Directo Charger Signaltomarle.png|Stop Charger Signalkikern.png|Danger Charger Legendary Rider Chargers *'Masked Rider Warrior': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Advent': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Power': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Duo': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Vendor': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Astro': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. *'Feudal': Allows Moto Rider to activate a Legend Signal. Signal_Legend_Showa_Rider.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Charger Signal_Legend_Ryuki.jpg|Advent Charger Signal_Wizard.jpg|Power Charger Signal_Double.jpg|Duo Charger Signal_OOO.jpg|Vendor Charger Signal_Fourze.jpg|Astro Charger Signal_Gaim.jpg|Feudal Charger Moto Rider's Signals Form Changes 0 (1).jpg|Signa Advent DH_Kourin.png|Deadheat Signal Signal Changes 255002.jpg|Turn Signal 1-1419977322.jpg|Directo Signal 3-1419977342.jpg|Stop Signal 4-2.jpg|Warning Signal Tire Changes 5-3.jpg|Max Flare Signal Araburu_Signal.jpg|Rumble Dump Signal Kourin_Signal_Mazeru.jpg|Spin Mixer Signal Mech Rider's Signals Form Changes Chaser_Signal.jpg|Unnamed Signal Notes *Three of the Moto Charger's are based on a motorcycle design: **The Stop Charger is based on MotoGP, sport's superbike. **The Directo Charger is based on 1990's, Harley Davidson motorcycle. **The Turn Charger is based on a super bike. **The Danger Charger is the odd one out, which resembles part of a motorbike fused with the hammer of a gun and one of the bullet beasts the Tire Blaster can shoot with Moto Rider in Danger Mode. * The Moto Chargers are the first Secondary Rider Collectible Devices to have "Legend Rider" Versions, as the Star-style Astro Switches, Beast Rings, and Energy Lockseeds never got this treatment. This does make sense, however, as there are many Rider Machines based on motorcycles than there are cars. **They are also the first equipment used by a Secondary Rider to have a Legend Rider-type merchandise instead of the titular Riders' equipment. Category:Auto Rider Category:Collectible Devices